Take my breath away
by mary3
Summary: This is a Jack/Nora fic. I've worked hard on this fic, I hope you enjoy...please let me know what you think...


Law & Order: Take my breath away  
By: Mary  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to L&O, I am just borrowing them for a story.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Jack and Abbie sat in Nora's office and waited for her to arrive. She was ten minutes late for a meeting with them and they needed to leave for court soon. Jack rolled his tie up and let it go then did it again. He and Abbie were barely speaking, they had an arguement on a case they were working on, and were awaiting Nora's decision. "We'll give her five more minutes" Jack said looking at his watch.  
Nora hurried into the office and set her thing's down. "Sorry i'm late" she she said taking off her coat.  
"You all right? You don't look so good"Jack said worridly.  
"I'm fine" she smiled and sat in her chair.  
"Have you made a decision yet?" Abbie asked.  
Nora didn't seem to hear her. She stared ahead over their shoulders.   
"Nora, are you okay?" Abbie asked.  
"What?" Nora asked. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry Abbie, but I agree with Jack on this one."  
"Nora, maybe you should go home, you look awfully pale-" Jack started.  
Nora shook her head "I'm fine, Jack, I'm just very tired" she assured.  
Jack and Abbie shot worried glances at eachother. "We better go" Jack said. Abbie left and Jack stayed to speak with Nora.  
He joined her on her side of the desk "Sure you're okay?" he touched her shoulder.  
She nodded "Yes, now go win a case for the good guy's" she smiled.  
Jack smiled and left. He was afraid to leave her, something was wrong that she wasn't telling him. They had been secretly seeing eachother for several week's. He loved her very much. On his way out he poked his head in her office to check on her. She was working on some paper's and listening to her favorite musical Aida. Jack smiled and hurried after Abbie to the elevator humming the song "Written in the stars."  
They won the case. James Shaw was going to prison for life for having his wife killed for her money. "Nora will be happy about this one" Jack smiled.  
"Yea" Abbie said.  
"Abbie, i'm sorry. Please forgive me." Jack asked.  
Abbie sighed "All right. It's not your fault...I shouldn't have gotten angry" she smiled.  
"Good." Jack shook her hand.  
"Can i ask you something?" she asked as they left the courtoom.  
"Sure"  
"Are you and Nora, seeing eachother?" she asked shyly.  
Jack stopped and looked at her "It's that obvious?" he smiled.  
"I saw you two in Central Park yesterday."  
Jack grinned "Under the tree...it was our six week anniversery."  
"I'm happy for you both." she smiled.  
They got a cab back to Hogan Place and went in. Jack headed straight to his office and threw his stuff on the couch and started for Nora's office. He worried about her all through the trial.   
"Hey Jack" Nora's secretary Beth said as she passed.  
"Beth" he greeted "How's Nora?"  
"I haven't talked to her since after you left...she said she wanted to rest so I rescheduled some appointments for later."  
"Thanks" he said and lightly knocked on Nora's office door. She didn't answer. He opened the door "Nora?" he gasped, she was lying motionless on the floor near the couch. "Beth! Call 911!" he yelled as he went to Nora's side. He pulled her into his arm's and held her. Beth ran in with Abbie.   
"Oh my god" Abbie went to them as Beth called 911.  
Jack kissed Nora's cheek and held her as he cried.  
  
Jack and Abbie sat in the waiting room in silence. Jack was shaking. He was afraid that he was losing his love. Lennie, Ed and Anita ran twords the waiting room "Jack, Abbie!" Anita called.  
"How is she?" Lennie asked. Nora had been like a daughter to him. He and her father were friends all through school until her father died twelve year's before. Since his death Nora and he grew closer.  
"Still no word" Abbie said softly.  
Lennie sat next to Jack and put his arm around him. Lennie was the only person that Nora and Jack had told about their relationship. "She's very strong...what ever it is she'll beat it!" he comforted.  
Jack nodded.  
Ten minutes later Doctor April Waterston emerged from Nora's hospital room.   
"How is she?" Anita asked.  
"Just fine" the doctor smiled "She had a Grand mal seizure, we don't know the exact cause, but we've checked her over and she's in otherwise perfect health."  
"Are you sure?" Jack asked "She was pretty sick."  
"It's not oncommon, there is a chance that she can have another one, or she may never have one again. Her mother had the same thing, she had them twice when she was Nora's age and lived to the age of seventy-two without having another one."  
Jack sighed, unsure if he should be happy or sad with the news,"Can I see her?" he asked.  
"I'll break the rules this time and let you all go in, just for a little while, she's pretty tired."  
Jack led the group into her room. She was sitting up staring out the window.   
"You look a lot better" Jack smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.   
"I feel better" she smiled. Jack took her hand and held it in his, she squeezed it. His being there made her feel good.   
"You had us worried" Abbie said.  
"I'm sorry" Nora sighed "But I think I was more scared than anyone."  
Jack leaned back and held her "I'm so glad you're all right."  
"Hey kid" Lennie said sitting on the other side of the bed taking her other hand.  
"Hi, Lennie" she smiled.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Fine now that you all are here" she said weakly. "Hey, did you two win?" she asked Abbie.  
"Yes" Abbie said "but forget about all that now, you need your rest."  
"I'll be back to work tomorrow" Nora said.  
"The hell you will" Lennie said "You're resting for at least a week, if I have to handcuff you to this bed I will!"  
Nora looked shocked "Okay."   
Jack smiled and kissed her cheek.   
"We'll leave you two alone" Anita smiled and nodded to the other's to follow her out.  
Jack hugged her close and she rested in his arm's. "I was so afraid" she said softly.  
"I know" he whisperd and kissed her cheek.  
"I could barely stand, I was trying to get to the door, but...I don't remember what happened" she sighed.  
"You're okay now. I'm here. I was so worried about you. I thought i'd lost you. Seeing you there, sick like that, I got to thinking..."  
"About what?"  
"Us. We've been getting closer these past few months. I got to thinking about you not being there, not being with me, I was scared. Nora, I love you so much. I want to take care of you. I know that we've talked about this before, but I really think it will work, let's get married" he kissed her neck.  
"I love you too" she smiled "but I don't know if I'm ready to get re-married."  
"Just because one marriage didn't work out, doesn't mean we wont" he kissed her again.  
"I just don't want to lose what we have" she said touching his cheek.  
"We wont. I promise" he held her hand "we'll be better."  
Nora stared into his eye's for a long moment. "Okay...Yes" she smiled.  
"Really?" he asked excitedly.  
"Yes. I'll marry you!"  
"I love you so much" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.  
Doctor Waterston walked in and sighed "Okay you two, that's enough for now" she took Nora's pulse. "Whew, you really like this guy."  
"No" Nora smiled "I love him."  
  
Nora was kept in the hospital for four day's and was released with Jack by her side. They decided that until they found a better place they would live in Nora's apartment. When they arrived at the apartment door Jack opened it and picked her up, carrying inside. "We're not married yet" she giggled as he carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.  
"I need the practice" he kissed her "you just rest, i'll go to my place and get the rest of my thing's" he kissed her again and left. She decided to suprise him with dinner and got up, went to the kitchen and started to make his favorite. Ham and scalloped potatoes with green beans. She wanted their first night living together to be special. After setting the table and checking on the ham she sat on a chair at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands, she started to feel dizzy. The same feeling came to her that she got in her office five day's ago...  
  
Jack struggled with his bags down the hall to the apartment. It took him a few tries to grab the door knob and push the door opened, he finally got inside and put his bags by the sofa. "Honey, i'm home" he called with a smile. He smelled something burning and went to the kitchen "You didn't have to cook anything I would-" he saw her lying on the floor and ran to her side "not again" he cried. "Nora, Honey" he yelled. she didn't answer. He picked up the phone and called 911 and held her in his arms "Hang on Nora, you can do it baby...don't leave me!" he begged.   
The ambulance came and Jack sat with her holding her hand as the paramedics worked on her. He ran his hand through her hair and put his head down to her's "Come back to me baby" he whispered. He held her hand as they ran into the emergency room and one of the paramedics walked him to the waiting room.  
"I have to go with her" Jack said trying to get back to the curtain that they had taken her to.  
"Mr. McCoy, let the doctors do their job...please....sit down" the paramedic said.  
Jack sat down and put his head in his hands and started to cry.  
"Is there anyone I can call for you?" the paramedic asked.  
Jack thought a second and nodded "please" he pulled out his wallet and pulled a piece of paper out with the names and numbers of Lennie, Abbie, Ed and Anita. The paramedic left Jacks side and went to the lobby to call them.  
Jack leaned back in the chair and thought about Nora. He kept seeing her lying helpless on the floor, and thinking that there was nothing that he could do for her.   
It took less than a half-hour for everyone to join Jack in the waiting room. Lennie sat at his side and put his arm around him. Ed and Anita sat on a little couch near the coke machine and Abbie sat on a chair across from them. Doctor April Waterston joined them in the waiting room and sat on the coffee table.  
"How's Nora?" Jack asked.  
"She had another seizure. I was hoping that it was just a one time thing. I want to keep her here under observation for a week or so."  
"Is she awake?" Lennie asked.  
"Yes. You can all go and see her if you want" she smiled and led the group to a closed curtain and opened it. Nora was lying on her side crying softly into the pillow.   
"Nora" Jack said sitting on the chair facing her "Hi sweet heart" he smiled.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered.  
"It's not your fault" he kissed her hand. "Everyone is here to see you" he looked around at their friends.  
Nora rolled over on her back "Hi" she smiled.   
Lennie sat on the bed and took her hand "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Imbarresed" she sighed.  
"Don't be" Anita said.  
"We're your friends, Nora. We're glad to be here when you need us" Abbie smiled.  
"Thank you"Nora said.  
"It's late" Doctor Waterston said "Why don't you all go home and get some sleep. I'll watch her."  
"How about Burger King tomorrow?" Ed smiled.  
Nora put up her hand and he took it, kissed her cheek and left.   
"See you tomorrow Kid" Lennie smiled and kissed her good-bye.  
"If you need anything call me" Anita and left.  
"I'll come and see you tomorrow" Abbie said and followed Anita out.   
"You mind if I stay for a while?" Jack asked the doctor.  
"Sure" she smiled and went to another patient.  
Jack lie next to Nora on the bed and put his arms around her "I was so scared."  
"So was I" she kissed him "I was making dinner, and I just got so dizzy...I remembered feeling like that the first time. I thought I was going to die."  
Jack kissed her "You're going to be fine. I promise." He stayed with her until she fell asleep, then he quietly got up kissed her head and left. He didn't go right home. He didn't want to be in the apartment alone. First he went to his office in Hogan Place to try and get some work done, but he would look up and see Nora's office and his mind would wander to her. It was almost three a.m and he decided that he should at least try to sleep. He went back to their apartment and fell asleep on the couch in front of the t.v.   
  
It had been two weeks since Nora was rushed to the emergency room for the second time. The doctor had decided to keep her in for observation for an extra week, just to be safe. Anita and Abbie decided to throw a suprize wedding shower for her and Jack. When Jack left the apartment Anita and Abbie, Ed and Lennie snuck in their apartment and started to set up decorations and prepare the food.   
"More to the left"Anita told Lennie and Ed who were hanging a "Congratulations Jack & Nora" banner.  
"How's this?" Lennie asked.  
"Little higher" she said looking up from the snack table she set up.   
"How about now?"  
"Great, now help me with the balloons?" she asked.  
"Yes, boss, whatever you say, boss" Lennie mumbled climbing down the little step latter.   
Abbie was watching out the window for them "I see them!" she said.  
"Hide" Anita said picking up the extra balloons and streamers and shoving them in the trash can. She went to her place behind a chair.   
Jack opened the door for Nora and they stepped inside their apartment.  
"Suprise!" everyone yelled coming out of their hiding places.  
"Oh!" Nora smiled.   
"You guys!" Jack smiled. "This is great."  
"We broke in and entered after you left" Lennie smiled.  
Nora walked in and looked up at the banner. "Its so beautiful" she whispered.  
Everyone was having a good time. Nora was happy to be surrounded by her friends. Jack was just glad to be with Nora. Ed was in charge of the music, playing everyone's favorites from the Temptations to Barry Manillow.   
"Time to open the presents!" Anita said.  
"You guys didn't have to get us anything" Jack said.  
"Told you!" Lennie said.  
Abbie elbowed him in the side "Shh."  
Jack and Nora sat side by side on the couch and opened the presents as Abbie handed them to them. "This one is just for you" Anita grinned to Nora.   
"it's from both of us" Abbie added.  
Nora opened the box and blushed "Oh, my" she smiled.  
"For the honey moon" Anita laughed.  
"Victorias Secret" Lennie said looking in the box "nice."  
"Thank you, for everything" Jack said when they were finished opening the gift's.   
"Thank you very much" Nora smiled playing with the ribbons off of one of the boxes.  
After the apartment and everyone went home Jack and Nora sat on the couch holding eachother and listening to music.   
"Come here" Jack took her hand and they walked to the middle of the room and started to dance to the music playing on the radio.  
"I love you" Nora said putting her head on his chest as they danced.   
"And you..take my breath away" he smiled and kissed her as the song by berlin played in the background.  
  
Four months later Nora walked down the isle with Lennie by her side, he gave her to Jack. Two weeks after they were married, Nora won the election and remained the District Attorney of New York County. They enjoyed their day's together in the office, and their nights together alone in their apartment.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
